I Never Thought It Would Be You
by PromiseMeYouWontWasteIt
Summary: When Hermione comes of age, Bill realises they're destined to become more than friends! Wolfy Bill, Bill/Hermione
1. Realising

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ): i wish!  
Second Fan Fiction! Bill/Hermione with a wolfish Bill!

* * *

Today was quite an average day for Bill Weasley, well it had been so far. He was currently sat in his mother's kitchen something which had become a bit of a habit, especially since Fleur had left him, deciding that his new wolf-side was just too much to handle. Not that Bill was complaining, his life hadn't fallen in to the great depression he thought it might have without the veela, instead he found himself becoming more like he used to be, before said fiance had entered his life.

However, today he wasn't gathered around his mother's dinner table out of habit, today was the day that Hermione Granger came of age. Therefore, his mother had only seen fit that they all gather for a celebration, one of many he had attended since Voldermort's defeat. It seemed to him that his mother was looking for any excuse to celebrate, but who could blame her after all they'd been through. He watched as his mother ran herself ragged wanting everything to be perfect for Hermione, he didn't doubt his mother's skills one bit, however, he did doubt whether or not Hermione would care if the cutlery was straight.

Speaking of Hermione, he heard her delicate footsteps descending the stairway. He looked up as she entered, and was captivated by her beauty, how had he never noticed before? How could he have been so oblivious to her? He felt his inner wolf now more than ever, it was literally purring in his throat. A feeling he'd never felt before, never with Fleur. He could remember Remus mentioning the feeling before, saying it was what he had with Tonks, he'd found his mate. Mate. The word now sounded so foreign to Bill. Hermione Granger his mate. Surely, there was some mistake? He looked up at her again, and her eyes met his. He had to have this witch. She belonged to him.

Hermione smiled back at Bill, blushing slightly under his intense gaze. Her eyes were pulled away as Ron pulled her in to a hug. Bill growled, only Remus noticed, looking at Bill with mild curiosity and following his gaze. Remus couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face when he noticed the object of Bill's affection was Hermione Granger. Ron finally released Hermione from his vice like grip, she was laughing and blushing, unaware that Bill's eyes were still concentrated on her.

Bill found himself rising from his seat and striding across the room towards Hermione, he pulled her in to a hug also and whispered in her ear "Happy Birthday Love". He felt the shiver run through her body. Been in such close proximity to her was doing him no good, her natural smell was pulling him in, he couldn't help but notice the heavenly floral fragrance coming from her hair and her pale silk like skin. As she pulled out of his hug, he felt himself almost missing it.

As he stood back and let everyone else have their turn with 'the birthday girl' he couldn't help but imagine a life with her. Their children, their home, something that had not once crossed his mind when he was with Fleur. However, today was not the day to inform Hermione of such thoughts, he wanted her to spend the day with her friends, doing normal things before he turned her life around.

* * *

Hope you enjoy and please review! Hope to get next chapter up ASAP!


	2. The First Move

Chapter Two - Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Enjoy...  
Discalimer: Not Mine :(

* * *

He found himself at his family home more frequently in the next week than he had been since his childhood. He was finding any excuse to see her, enjoying her company and getting to know her better. He quickly realised that there were many things he didn't know about her, that not only was she knowledgeable academically but she had incredible knowledge of other more obscure topics, he also found she had a wicked sense of humour something that he would never have paired with her previously.

Oh, he could defiantly see how Harry and Ron had become so attached and dependant on her. Every day he could feel his own attachment growing, looking forward more and more to seeing her, wondering what they'd talk about that night, whether he could take the seat next to her again without raising any questions. Yes his fondness of her was growing faster than he had imagined it would.

He could also feel more animalistic feeling coming over him, his need to touch her, to be with her was getting overpowering. Either she hadn't noticed or didnt seem to mind how often their knees touched, how often his hand slipped against hers. He had a feeling it was the latter, Hermione Granger was nothing if not perceptive. Tonight he wanted to get her on her own, see how she reacted to him, test the waters. With this in mind he apparated from his apartment to The Burrow.

Appearing just inside the wards, he walked up the gravel path towards the front door. He let himself in, the smell both alluring and familiar. Upon entering the kitchen he noticed both Hermione and his mother cooking, now this was something he could get used to. He let them continue in peace for a few minutes enjoying the idea of the situation, knowing that soon enough the room would be overflowing with family and friends alike.

Hermione turned from her space on the counter noticing Bill out of the corner of her eye, "Oh Bill, how long have you been there!"He chuckled to him, "Not long..."  
"Honestly William, you should know better than to sneak up on people! You're as bad as the twins!" reprimanded Mrs Weasley.  
"Sorry Mum, just didn't want to distract your hard work" he smirked, knowing his mum always had a soft spot for him.  
"I can almost cook a meal in my sleep Bill, been looking after everyone for long enough now!" she reminded him. "Now that you're here, you can help Hermione set the table, they'll be a lot of us tonight, so make sure to extend the table as far as it goes!"

With their order Hermione set her potatoes to be mashing themselves and followed Bill towards the dining table. "Hope mums not been working you too hard" muttered Bill quietly as to not catch Mrs Weasley's attention. "Oh no, it's fine. I quite enjoy been busy, don't know what to do with myself otherwise." She smiled, Bill returned her smile finding it endearing that she enjoyed spending time with his family so much. "Well you can relax after dinner, I'm sure mum'll get Fred and George to do the washing up as punishment for some prank or other." Hermione laughed at this, "Like last night, when they set the brussel sprouts to explode when anyone at them!" They were both in stitches remembering the previous nights events, "Yes, precisely like that!" said Bill, enjoying the easy going conversation he had with Hermione.

Bill reached across her to grab a spare knife, catching her off gaurd. Her face was just inches from his, if she moved a couple of inches they could be kissing. Her blush started to rise on her face and chest, turning a lovely shade of pink. Bill quickly pulled away, there was an awkward silence as they continued to set the table, the lack of conversation lingering in the air. Just as Bill was about to apologise he caught a faint smell in the air, Hermione's arousal? The smell was intoxicating and he now felt quite proud of himself.

Other people arrived, members of the Order, family, friends, they all seemed the same to Bill. He caught Hermione blushing a few times when they made eye contact but apart from that there seemed no clear sign that she wished to continue their relationship or felt anything more than friendship for him. He allowed them to be swept in to the group conversation around them for the first time instead of holding their own more private conversation, he wasn't sure how this made him feel. Uneasy, excited, ignored? However, every so often he got a faint whiff of Hermione's arousal, normally after her blush had repeated itself.

"I like your dress tonight," commented Bill, smiling his approval of Hermione's choice of attire. "It goes well with your eyes." Her infamous blush was rising again as was the stirring below, "Um thank you," smiled Hermione, having never received such an adoring compliment even off Viktor or Ron, "I like your hair tied back like that." It was now his turn to blush, he stored that particular information in his mind, knowing he would be wearing it back more often.

"Now then you two, we'll have less of that!" shouted Remus across the table, taking great pleasure in the embarrassment he was causing his friends. Several people sat around the table turned to look at them, glancing at them with a mixture of laughter and skepticalism. Bill doubted that any of them had realised what had happened between himself and Hermione the past few weeks, he'd gotten better and better at making their relationship seem strictly platonic, even if it was otherwise. He knew certain people would have a problem with their relationship, Ron and Harry been at the top of his list. However he was getting ahead of himself now, Hermione didn't even know the seriousness of their relationship, or even if she'd want him like he wanted her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review for me please!  
I'm hoping to keep posting as frequently as I have been! (: but never say never...  
The next chapter will be continuing this night at the Burrow!


	3. Burnt

Chapter 3 - Disclaimer: nothing is mine, sob!  
Enjoy, enjoy.

* * *

After dinner, Mrs Weasley as predicted ordered Fred and George to wash the dishes, which meant that everyone else assembled in the front living room. It was a bit of a squeeze and a lot of people ended up either sat on the floor or squashed in to a seat that was vacated by not just themselves. Hermione and Bill were sat next to each other, sandwiched in front of the gas fire, not much room for either them to spread out.

"Can you just shuffle over a bit?" asked Bill, his shoulders currently jammed in between Hermione and Kingsley.  
"Oh sorry, yeah, one sec..." Hermione shuffled along the floor, trying to give Bill more space, "better?"  
"Thanks, damn shoulders..." he muttered, Hermione giggled at his comment.  
"Think its funny huh?" asked Bill, also finding the situation amusing however finding irritating Hermione that bit more amusing.  
"No, well yes, well you are talking to yourself!" she said trying to talk her way out of the awkward position.  
"I'm only yanking your wand!" he laughed, enjoying the look of realisation on her face.  
"Bill Weasley! You and your manly shoulders can get squashed next time!" she replied, slightly exasperated.

Their conversation continued most of the evening, some of it sharp and quick-witted conversation you would expect from two bright individuals, some of it merely making fun of each other. Soon enough the night grew to a close, "Come on dear, time for bed," herded Mrs Weasley. Hermione rose from her spot next to Bill, stretching as she finally got some room.  
"Night Bill." and with that she left the room presumably to the comfort of her bed.

"Night" he replied watching as she left, enjoying the sight of the pale milky skin she inadvertently showed as she stretched. That left Bill and few other people who he had neglected to notice through-out the night in the room, it was certainly late now, as the Burrow stilled.

An hour or so later, Bill found himself in the kitchen the only person left awake. As he mulled over the days events with a strong brew of firewhisky he heard light footsteps creeking down the stairs. As the door to the kitchen opened his suspicions were confirmed, it was his Hermione, wearing very little if he may say! "Me again," laughed Hermione, knowing Bill would be there. "Cant sleep either?" enquired Bill, knowing that even if he were to get in bed sleep would avoid him like it did every night since Fenrir, specifically with the full moon so close.  
"No, there's too much going on up here." she said, tapping her temples in reference.  
"Shock! The brightest witch of her age having a lot of thought, what ever shall we do?" he grinned.  
"Oh shut up you!" she turned with her own cup of newly poured tea in her hand and tripped ungraciously over some over-sized boots that were in the middle of the carpet. The tea swayed precariously in the mug, a small amount splashing over the edge on to her hand. "Owww! Shit!" she shouted, the liquid burning her hand. Bill was out of his chair like a shot, pulling her dainty hand into his own much larger.

"Let's get this under the cold tap," he directed her hand towards the sink, removing the mug from her grip, having several younger brothers and a sister came in handy at times. He turned his back on her, searching through his mother's cabinet of potions, knowing she had some burn salve somewhere. "Got it," he spoke triumphantly, holding the tub of yellow paste in his hand like a trophy of sorts. As Hermione pulled her hand from under the tap, a blister was starting to surface on her skin. He started to slowly massage the paste on to the blister and edges of her palm, making sure the area was slathered with the stuff. "Doesn't smell too nice, does it." she commented, the horrible odour of the paste reflecting the unattractive colour. He moved his concentration from her hand up to her face, his eyes locking with hers.

"Bill..." she chocked, his eyes staring intently in to her own. His lips moving towards hers and she met him halfway, finally meeting in the middle. The kiss was soft and tender, Bill pulled her towards him moulding their bodies together. As Hermione pulled away Bill worried he might have read he wrong. "Um... sorry."  
"Don't be, I've been waiting for this to happen for a while Bill." as she spoke her blush rose once again, their close proximity still at the front of her mind. "This might sound wierd, but I've felt a pull towards you recently, e-ever since we started spending time together." the end of her sentence came out as barely a whisper.  
"We should talk about that..." he replied, hoping she'd still feel the same after his explanation.

* * *

I know we haven't seen much of Wolf-Bill, I'm hoping to fix that next chapter as Hermione learns whats really happening! (;  
Sorry this was a bit shorter, I'm trying to work on the length of the chapters. Would you prefer for me to update as often as I have been with chapters this sort of length? Or update less frequently with longer chapters? Review and let me know! :D Hope you liked it!


	4. You're My Mate

Chapter Four - The Explanation Disclaimer: nothings mine ):  
I realise that their ages and events do not comply with the book, but I thought it worked better if Hermione came of age after the Final Battle. In this fic at least.

* * *

He moved his arm, directing her to take the seat opposite to where he had been sat before she had spilt the tea. "I haven't been totally honest with you recently Hermione," his faced crinkled as he tried to think of the best way to explain their current predicament. "When you came of age, something changed for me. I always knew that Fenrir left a lasting impression, my face is proof enough of that. But theres something else as well, Remus came to me about it soon after I changed. On a full moon I was in incredible pain, but Remus seemed to be getting through his transformations better and better, I wanted to know how he did it. That's where you come in..." He looked across at her, making eye contact for the first time in his little speech. She seemed to be keeping up with him, and nodded at him to continue.

"Remus he told me that he'd been finding it easier because Tonks was his mate and she was with him during these transformations. That her presence soothed him, made the full moon less painful, less traumatic." By now he could almost see the cogs going round in Hermione's head, as she put two and two together. "When you came of age, I was attracted towards you, as though you were the most important thing to me, and the only thing that makes sense is that you're my mate."

His final sentence lingered in the air between them, a deafening silence surrounding them. "O-oh," she stuttered.  
"It's a lot to take in, huh? I didn't want to pressure you, but I didnt want to lead you on, you know?" he was staring at his hands, not knowing what he would do if he looked up and found rejection in her eyes. "It's okay Bill, I understand." she smiled sweetly at him, and stood up walking over to where he was pacing, pulling him in to a tight hug.

Having Hermione so close was causing Bill's insides to battle, the wolf sensing that he finally had his mate. As a battle raged inside of him, Hermione was watching his eyes flicker from their usual green to a vibrant yellow-grey. She'd seen this side of Remus before, especially in the final battle. Surprisingly it didn't scare her, she was more curious than scared. That wasn't normal was it? Most people didn't find it interesting, Fleur defiantly found it scary, but to her it was intriguing. It was another part of Bill she'd have to accept, now she was his mate. _Mate. _The word seemed strange to her, who would think she was someones mate, and Bill too! Sure she'd always found him alluring, his broad shoulders and ruggedly handsome good looks, but his _mate_. As she pondered this thought she remained cuddled in to his shoulders.

Bill did all he could to keep his wolf locked deep inside him, not wanting to scare away Hermione the way he had many other people. He was winning, just. He stepped out of her embrace wanting to remove the temptation before it became too much. "I just thought you should know what you're getting in to," he said while leaning casually on his mother's spotless counter. "So Tonks helps Remus on a full moon? What does she do?" Hermione's mouth was trailing behind her brain, spewing the questions she was thinking at an alarming rate. "Whens the next full moon? Its two nights away, isn't it. Well, two nights bit short notice..."  
"Hermione!" Bill grabbed her arms, shaking her slightly, "Hermione, I don't expect anything from you, you can turn around and walk away if you want. I hope you don't, but I'll respect your decision."  
"If I decide I want to carry on with this, what would that mean?" she asked, her brain finally asking something sensible.  
"Well, I'd like to keep getting to know you," he spoke with a timid smile across his face, "and maybe we could try been together on a full moon? You wouldn't be in danger, and you could have Harry on call in case you get scared? But I don't want you to feel like you have to do this Hermione, I want you to do this, because you want to do this."  
"I want to Bill," she smiled her own timid smile reflecting Bills'. "I'll come with you on the full moon. I already liked you before tonight, I guess this is just pushing us in the right direction."

Hermione moved from leaning against the counter, moving to stand back in front of Bill, feeling significantly short. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Bill arms wrapped around her and she leaned in and rested her head against his chest. "I don't think I'll be at dinner tomorrow Hermione," she looked up, her eyes wide. "It makes me adgitated, by all the noise and people close to the full moon. You're more than welcome to come visit me though." He said kissing the top of her head.  
"Maybe I'll take you up on that," she smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips once again. "Night Bill." With that she took her leave, leaving through the same crooked door she'd entered by.

* * *

Know it's a tad short, but hey-ho they'll be longer chapters as well!  
I'll try to update quicker this time!


	5. Because Of Me

Chaper Five!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing :(  
Enjoy...

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up bright and early, but instead of getting out of bed straight away like she usually did, she laid there contemplating the previous nights' events. Her stomach growled knocking her out of her thoughts, the smell of Mrs Weasley's bacon sandwiches wafting through the Burrow was simply too good to miss. As she hauled herself out of bed, the thought struck her that Bill wouldn't be joining them this morning. It made her kind of sad, however at least this way she could sift through her thoughts and get her head on straight before seeing him again.

The Weasley breakfast was already in full swing by the time she made it downstairs, grabbing a spare seat she squeezed in to a gap between Ginny and Ron. Tucking in to a bacon sandwich she turned to the conversation, "I'm going to swing by Number 12 this morning I think," said Harry, "got a few things I need to pick-up. Then got a meeting with Kingsley later on, about the auror department."  
"What about you Hermione dear, what are you doing today?" enquired Mrs Weasley.  
Hermione looked up in time to see everyone twaiting on her answer, "Urmm... well, I think I'll go with Harry to Number 12, I want to pick up some books for some research. Then the rest of the afternoon I'm going to visit Luna." She didn't know why she felt the need to lie but she didn't want everyone knowing she was going to visit Bill, it would only bring up questions that she didn't want to answer.

After breakfast she made her way back up to her room, she turned to shut the door but Ginny was stood in the doorway. Closing the door behind her, Ginny stepped in to the room, "I know you're not going to visit Luna this afternoon, so where are you going?"  
Hermione looked down at her shuffling feet, "You can't say anything Gin," Ginny simply smiled at this and signaled for her to go on. "I'm going to visit Bill."  
"Why didn't you just say that at breakfast Hermione?" asked Ginny, wondering why she would try and hide it. "You might want to wait a couple of days thought Bill doesn't like people round him this close to a full moon. You know, the effects and all..." she trailed off.  
"I know, he sorta asked me to go..." she replied, her feet still seeming like the most interesting thing in the room.  
"He asked you to go? He never asked me to go!" Ginny harrumphed, "I'm his favourite as well!"

"It's kind of different between us Ginny..."  
"What do you mean it's different?" asked Ginny, knowing she was getting somewhere now.  
"Last night, I went down to the kitchen to get some food, it was practically the middle of the night so no one else was up and I ran in to Bill. We got talking and he asked if I'd like to go visit him today." she said calmly, her ever present blush hidden by the darkness of the drawn curtains.  
"It still doesn't make sense... He never wants people around him at this time, no offence Hermione..." An awkward silence fell between them.  
"Hermione? You ready?" came Harry's shout up the stairs.  
"One second!" She shouted back racing around the room grabbing her purse and wand.  
"This isn't over Hermione," said Ginny, letting herself out of the room.

As Harry and Hermione apparated in to Grimmauld Place, it became apparent they both wanted some privacy. "I'll err, be upstairs if you need me." said Harry, already half way up the first staircase. Hermione nodded in reply, but doubted Harry saw. She let herself in to the library, glad he hadn't asked her what she was researching. She knew from spending many an afternoon with Remus that Grimmauld Place held many books on the more 'out of the way' subjects: she was just hoping werewolves was one of them. Twenty minutes later she came in to some luck, she'd seen Remus hovering in this corner sometimes but had never more than glanced at the books. She now realised why, the front books were about quidditch, titles such as '101 Great Plays' and 'Quidditch Through The Ages' were the biggest hardbacks which dominated half the shelves, no wonder she had never looked behind them! Hermione took a range of titles, everything from 'Matilda's Guide To Magical Creatures' to 'Myths or Mythology' and got to work on the old desk. She had been reading for a while before she came across the information she was looking for, werewolf mates.

While saying goodbye to Harry, Hermione told recited her excuse of going to visit Luna to him. Something he didn't think twice about since Hermione and Luna had become good friends after the war and spent many an afternoon together. Apparating away from Grimmauld Place Hermione arrived outside Bill's flat feeling strangely nervous. Giving herself a pep talk 'Come on Hermione, it's only Bill. Nothing to be scared of, he probably just wants to talk.' she plucked up the courage to knock on his emerald red front door. If it hadn't been for Bill's werewolf hearing he doubted that he would have heard the timid knock to his front door. He knew who it was, only one person would come to visit him today, Hermione. His heart was racing just thinking about it. He opened the door to reveal Hermione shivering on his front porch.

"Hermione, come on in" He smiled, trying to hurry her out of the cold winter air. He took her jacket of her, reaching round her to hang it on the coat rack. "Come through, come through." He hurried her through in to the kitchen, where he was magically boiling his kettle. "Tea or coffee?" he asked her, deciding she was in desperate need of a warm drink.  
"Tea please," she spoke, "So, how are you?" She asked, perching precariously on the edge of one of his stools.  
"Its alright Hermione," he smiled, knowing she felt uncomfortable asking about his more wolfish side, "you can ask about the moon you know.."  
"Sorry, I didn't wanna, well you know..." she trailed off, taking the warm cup of tea out of his hand "Thanks, so how are you?" she repeated her initial question.  
"Okay I guess," he replied, "Some months are worse than others, so far this one hasn't been half as bad as it usually is. Guess I'm learning to cope with it better."  
"Or its because of me..." Hermione blushed, realising she said out loud what she'd meant to keep to herself.  
"Or it's because of you." Bill's smile only widened.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, didn't know if I'd rushed it a little...  
I'm looking for a beta! So if you might be interested message me :D  
I'll try to update ASAP, but I've learnt not to promise these things!


	6. Greyish Yellow

"So, have you given any more thought about tomorrow night?" asked Bill, not wanting to pressure her, but still wanting an answer.  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot... I'll do it." Hermione looked and Bill, trying to read him and see his reaction.  
"You're sure? You don't have too..." he said, not wanting her to get in to something that she'd regret.  
"Well, you didn't expect me to get in to this without researching it first did you?" She asked, amused at her own predictability, Bill chuckled to himself at this.  
"Guess I should of known," he said. "Well at least you'll know what to expect."

Her mug of tea was decidedly cold now, as she soon found after taking a quick sip, nothing a quick reheating charm wouldn't fix.  
"I do have one question though Bill... Why me?"  
"What do you mean why you?" He asked not wanting to presume wrongly.  
"I mean why am I your mate?" She asked.  
"I never thought it would be you... I mean everyone just assumed you'd end up with Ron. Once you came of age and everything..."  
"On my birthday, that was when you realised wasn't it." Her thoughts were coming faster now, starting to piece everything together.

A silence came between them, both comfortable sifting through their thoughts.  
"Your eyes change colour." She bluntly stated, "I - I mean when your wolf starts coming forward. They turn yellow, not bright yellow though, greyish yellow. Remus has that happen too, I noticed in the final battle."  
"Yeah, it happens when he gets close to Tonks as well, flecks appear around his pupil if you look closely."  
"What makes it happen? If Remus gets flecks with Tonks, then why do your eyes change completely?"  
Bill let out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding, "Intense emotion, that's what makes it happen." Another silence came between them, Hermione was staring down her mind whirling with the information.

"Maybe we should talk to Remus about it?" Asked Bill, "He'll know more about this than me, maybe Tonks too? They've been through his, they might make the transition easier. We can wait til we've talked to them if you like, before we spend a full moon together. I don't want to scare you."  
She chanced a glance upwards, "I wouldn't have agreed Bill if I hadn't been sure."

The rest of their afternoon continued in a similar manner, both skirted around the issue of the impending full moon.  
"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Hermione, after deciding she had spent enough time imposing on Bill.  
"There's still time to back out you know Hermione." Said Bill, not wanting her to feel pushed.  
"I said I'm coming Bill... You almost have me thinking you don't want me here." She laughed, although it was laced full of insecurity.  
His wide arms came to rest just above her hips, pulling her towards him. "I want nothing more than to be here with you Hermione, don't ever think otherwise." His statement was rhetorical yet enough to calm her insecure thoughts. She smiled up at him and leaned in to his hug, her head resting just below his chin.

She pulled back slightly from his arms, and crushed her lips in to his. Their kiss quickly became passionate and Hermione was hoping she'd never have to let go. "I hate to rain on this parade, but don't you have somewhere to be getting back to?" Asked Bill, at least one of them was thinking rationally.  
"Yeah, Harry's probably wondering where I am..." Hermione admitted, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione," Smiled Bill. "Now get outta here!"  
"See you later" She called, apparating back to the Burrow.

"Oh Hermione dear, you gave me the fright of my life apparating in like that!" Jested Mrs Weasley, turning back to the knitting she had been doing before her interruption. "How was your afternoon with Luna? God knows you need some girl time after spending so much time with those boys!"  
Oh if only she knew thought Hermione, "It was lovely thank you Mrs Weasley, sometimes it is nice to spend some time just talking to someone and not having quidditch mentioned once."  
"I bet it is," She amused. "An owl came for you earlier as well, I left the letter on your bed. Poor owl looked exhausted, so I gave it some treats and put him in with Pigwidgeon. You know how owls can get when they don't get chance to rest!"  
"Thanks Mrs Weasley, I'll go deal with it now."  
"Dinner shall be ready soon so don't be long!"  
Hermione's mind was already racing, the only person she frequently owled was Bill and she'd just left his company so it was unlikely to be him. The owl had flown long haul so there was only one person it was likely to be... Viktor.

_Hermione,_  
_Hope you are well, and that my owl is not too cranky when it reaches you!_  
_I shall soon be in London for Quidditch World Cup and would very much like chance to catch up. _  
_I've enclosed tickets to a box at the stadium for your friends to join you. _  
_Hope to see you there._  
_Viktor xx_

Sure enough behind the letter were passes for the World Cup, enough for the whole Weasley matriarch to go. Honestly, Hermione wasn't a big fan of Quidditch but after spending large amounts of time with those who were obsessed over it she now had a healthy appreciation for it at least. Hardly believing how quickly the day had passed Hermione now felt rather hungry, having skipped lunch preferring to leave 12 Grimmauld Place early to spend more time with Bill, she had worked up quite the appetite. Remembering to pick up the passes she headed down to the kitchen.

Already bustling with people the dinner quickly got under way. The table was filled with chatter, many of the same people from that morning had returned for more marvellous food. 'The food at home just doesn't meet the standard of Mollys' as Kingsley had put it.  
"Who was your letter from?" Mrs Weasley asked Hermione quietly.  
"Viktor, he sent these passes to the World Cup too for everyone." She replied.

"Did you just say you've got World Cup passes?" Shouted Ron from the other end of the table. "Pass 'em here!" After a lot of pass the parcel the passes finally arrived at Ron. "Finals passes! Can you believe that! Think how much these must be worth! Our own box? Bloody Hell!"  
"Viktor wants us all to go, since we haven't seen him in a while." Hermione commented, pushing her hair out of her face.  
"Viktor gave you Finals passes? Bit cocky isn't he! Assuming he'll make it to the finals!" Ron had never gotten over his dispute with Viktor, years after the Triwizard Tournament debacle.  
"He is the best seeker in the world Ron," mentioned Tonks from next to him, another Quidittch obsessive.

Dinner continued in the same manner, by the end of it Hermione did not think she could eat another morsel if her life depended on it. "I'm off to bed, I've got a late night tomorrow. See you all in the morning" Hermione said, scooting from her chair; receiving various goodnights from around the crammed table.

The stairs groaned as she made her way upstairs to Ginny and her self's room. She speedily changed and washed, then sinking in to her mattress. Just as she was nodding off the door creaked and a head appeared from behind it. "So are you going to tell me what happened with Bill today then?" Asked Ginny.

* * *

This is my longest chapter yet guys! Aren't you proud...  
Sorry it's taken for-ever to update, I'll try to be a more frequent poster.  
Reviews always make me want to write ... HINT HINT til next time :)

(For some reason my spell checker is refusing to work tonight, but i really wanted to post this chapter. Please exscuse any mistakes, I've tried my best!)


End file.
